jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Eyes (1946 song)
"Angel Eyes" is a 1946 popular song composed by Matt Dennis, with lyrics by Earl Brent. It was featured in the 1953 film Jennifer. First edition by Dorsey Bros Music a Div. of Music Sales Corsp (ASCAP) 1946 (Renewed). Composition "Angel Eyes" is in the form AABA. The first and the second A sections are almost identical, with only a few minor variations. II - V - I minor and major progressions are employed frequently throughout the piece. The A sections are in the C minor scale. It starts with a C minor, Ab7(#11) and G7 progression. Over the Ab7(#11) there is an F# in the melody (the minor seventh to the Ab7(#11) chord). That F# is a sharp fourth in relation to the C which is the tonic of the song. This interval is used throughout the song. Another tritone is the diminished fifth over the Dm7_5 chord but it fits so well into the harmonic context of the c minor key that it is hardly recognized as a dissonant interval. The Bridge shifts to A-flat major scale using a ii-V-I- progression, and then uses the same progression transposed down a semitone, therefore going to G major scale briefly. After a quick pass through c#min7 and F#7 (hinting at a B major tonality) it goes back to the original key of c minor using again a ii-V-I progression. Because of its colourful harmonic changes, "Angel Eyes" is a very popular jazz standard which has inspired many original interpretations. Several performers have recorded different versions of the song, including Bill Henderson, Chet Baker, Don Ellis, Kenny Burrell, Pat Metheny, Frank Sinatra, Shirley Bassey, Sonny Stitt, Neil Sedaka, Ella Fitzgerald, Hank Crawford, Earl Grant, Jim Hall, Wayne Shorter, The Modern Jazz Quartet, Dave Brubeck, Paul Desmond, Charles Neville, Oscar Peterson and Duke Ellington. In 1971, when Sinatra held what he intended to be his farewell concert (and the end to his show business career), he closed with "Angel Eyes." His retirement lasted only two years. Recorded versions *Herb Jeffries (1947) *Ella Fitzgerald (1952 - The Last Decca Years 1949-1954) *Nat King Cole (1953) *The Four Freshmen (on their biggest hit album "Four Freshmen and Five Trombones" from the mid-1950s) *Bob Thompson / His Orchestra & Chorus (1958) - "Just For Kicks" *Jack Jones (1959, remastered in 1997) *Stan Kenton, June Christy & The Four Freshmen - Road Show (1959) *Ella Fitzgerald - Ella Fitzgerald Sings Songs from Let No Man Write My Epitaph (1960) *Anita O'Day - Waiter, Make Mine Blues (1960) *Shirley Bassey - Her LP Titled, Shirley Bassey (1961) *Neil Sedaka - Circulate (1961) *Earl Grant on his album Beyond The Reef (1962) *Frank Sinatra - Frank Sinatra Sings for Only the Lonely (1958), Sinatra at the Sands (1966) *Nancy Wilson - Welcome to My Love (1968) *Willis Alan Ramsey - Willis Alan Ramsey (1972) *June Christy - Impromptu (1977) *Willie Nelson with Ray Charles on the Willie Nelson album Angel Eyes (1984) *Cheryl Bentyne - on Rob Wasserman's album Duets MCA Records (1988) *Jimmy Scott - on his album All the Way (1992) *Rebecka Törnqvist - on her album A Night Like This EMI Records (1993) *Roberta Flack - Roberta (1995) *Sting - on the Leaving Las Vegas soundtrack (1995) *Moe Koffman - on his album Devil's Brew (1996) *Sue Raney - Breathless! (1997 compilation) *George Shearing - on his album Favorite Things (1997) *Barry Manilow on his 1998 tribute album, Manilow Sings Sinatra. *Aleka Kanellidou - on his album Back to Jazz (2000) *Royce Campbell - on his album,"Trioing" (2002) *k.d. lang on the compilation album We All Love Ella: Celebrating the First Lady of Song (2007) *Daniel Matto - on his album I'm Old Fashioned (2010) *Charles Neville - on his album Safe in Buddha's Palm (2007) *Mr. Hudson (2010) A version of the song appeared on the compilation album Jaffa Music EP (2008).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VaAaeqOKyc The song was also sampled by Nas in his single "The Message" from It Was Written (1996),http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ws3Ks0FGxYM and by Sadistik in his single "Angel Eyes", from the 2008 album The Balancing Act.http://www.last.fm/music/Sadistik/_/Angel+Eyes References Category:Songs